


Day 2 - Casting a spell

by AlwenaRin



Series: Halloween Challenge - 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Douceur, Halloween, Halloween Day Two, Harry Potter - Freeform, Post Wizarding War, Slice of Life, casting a spell, entente, thérapie par le rire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: "Tu sais où elle est, ton cerveau te fournit l'information inconsciemment. Du coup le sort pour retrouver les êtres vivants ne peut pas fonctionner. Ferme les yeux, je me charge de la cacher."Sans poser de questions, Hermione le fit.





	Day 2 - Casting a spell

" Comment ça, tu n'y arrives pas?!  
\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, Harry. Je n'y arrive pas. Voilà. Je ne sais pas jeter ce sort.  
\- C'est pas grave Hermione, moi je suis tombé sous ton charme...  
\- Ron... C'est adorab-...  
\- Hé, je vous ai raconté la fois où la mère de Voldemort a fait boire un philtre d'amour à Tom Jedusor père et du coup il a été conçu sans amour et ça explique tout ? Nan parce que si 'Mione s'y met...  
\- HARRY!"

Le trio se mit à rire. Pour leur huitième année, l'ambiance avait drastiquement changée. Ils riaient de tout, et surtout des horreurs qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Cette thérapie en valait d'autres, mais elle contribuait à les rapprocher encore. Certains sujets étaient trop douloureux pour en rire (et ces sujets avaient pour noms Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin...), mais tout le reste y passait allègrement.

Ils avaient pris un moment à eux trois pour réviser les sorts que Flitwitch attendait d'eux pour le cours suivant.

"Bon, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te bloque?  
\- Si je le savais Harry, est-ce que je bloquerais encore?  
\- Cachez la souris pendant qu'elle ne regarde pas."

La voix de Drago Malefoy s'éleva doucement de l'encadrement de la porte.  
C'était une autre chose qui avait changé avec la guerre. Ce qui s'était passé au Manoir des Malefoy, quand Drago avait refusé de les livrer à sa tante, puis quand eux l'avait sorti des flammes, la perte de Crabbe, le procès, avaient changé Drago.   
Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient sortis de leur vision d'enfant d'un monde en noir et blanc, et avaient vu la nuance de gris dans laquelle se tenait Drago.  
Les relations étaient aujourd'hui moins tendues, parfois cordiales, entre eux quatre. Comme maintenant.

"Tu sais où elle est, ton cerveau te fournit l'information inconsciemment. Du coup le sort pour retrouver les êtres vivants ne peut pas fonctionner. Ferme les yeux, je me charge de la cacher."

Sans poser de questions, Hermione le fit.  
Si des tensions existaient encore par moment entre Ron et Malefoy, il n'en était rien pour Hermione. Drago l'avait prise à part un instant, en début d'année. Après plusieurs minutes sans rien dire et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, il avait fini par poser sa paume gauche sur l'avant-bras droit d'Hermione.   
Son bras gauche à lui, portant la Marque des Ténèbres, sur son bras droit à elle, avec les cicatrices formant l'insulte "Sang de Bourbe".

Et il avait demandé pardon.

"C'est bon, essaye à nouveau."

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et leva sa baguette.


End file.
